A challenge in law enforcement is the efficient deployment of a limited number of law enforcement personnel to trouble spots. The deployment of additional law enforcement personnel to a particular location may result in a decline of criminal activity in that particular location. However, it is difficult to determine whether the drop in criminal activity is the result of an increasing number of community contacts and suspects being arrests, or the result of criminals and criminal activity moving to other locations. Further, it may also be difficult to determine effective policing strategies for different neighborhoods. For example, increasing proactive police patrols may be more effective in certain neighborhoods, while decreasing police response time to emergency calls may be more effective in other neighborhoods. Thus, the exact correlation between different policing tactics and reduction in criminal activity may be difficult to analyze and ascertain.
Furthermore, law enforcement agencies are increasingly equipping their law enforcement officers with media recording devices. Such law enforcement agencies may have policies mandating that their law enforcement officers use these media recording devices to record their interactions with the public. These recorded data assets may serve to protect the public from improper policing, as well as protect law enforcement officers from false allegation of police misconduct. However, due to the large volume of recordings that are captured, law enforcement agencies may have difficulty sorting and correlating the captured data assets with incidents.